


Here's to the Future

by SailorGirl1319



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke and Miller ROMANTIC pairing cause why not, F/M, bunker is freed before spacekru gets down, my take on season 5, probs ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorGirl1319/pseuds/SailorGirl1319
Summary: Life doesn't wait for Clarke to move on.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke sat down on the rubble, Madi next to her as she inspected her bloodied hands. Eligius, while not a relatively peaceful group, had let her use some of their tools to help her unbury the bunker. Clarke didn’t mention she was unburying supplies and _people_ , just supplies. Clarke sighed, tearing off a piece of her shirt and wrapping her hands. Then, she got back to work, breaking the rubble up into manageable chunks with the jack hammer and moving them to the side. 

 

Night came, and Clarke looked up at the sky, arm around Madi’s shoulders. 

 

“Are they ever going to come down?” Madi asked, snuggling into Clarke’s shoulder. 

 

“Eventually,” Clarke said, reassuring herself as much as Madi. Clarke pointed out the constellations to Madi, telling her stories to go with them. A shooting star shot across the sky, and Clarke smiled at the sight. 

 

“What are you going to wish for?” Madi asked, tilting her face up to look at Clarke. 

 

“Peace,” Clarke decided on. 

 

“I wouldn’t know what to wish for,” Madi said after a little. Clarke smiled, remembering the night they launched the flares.“Maybe your friends to come down. There’s too many things to wish for.” 

 

“Time for bed.” Clarke pressed a kiss to Madi’s head, pushing herself up and climbing into the back of the rover. Madi followed, curling up into her side. 

 

~-~

 

They finally uncovered the door, nearly evening of the next day. Madi looked at Clarke with wide, hopeful eyes, and Clarke ruffled her hair. She dropped down to her knees, fingers wrapping around a rock. She then pounded on the door as hard as she could, taking breaks every few seconds. After a few minutes of pounding, waiting, and pounding again, the door shifted, and Clarke scrambled backwards. Madi hid behind Clarke, as the door was finally shoved open. Miller was the first one out, not noticing Clarke as he took in the wreckage. Others filed out after hime, and Clarke saw Octavia, forehead covered in red. 

 

“Hi,” Clarke blurted, catching everyone’s attention. Madi pressed herself closer to Clarke, watching them with interest. 

 

“Clarke?” Miller stammered. 

 

“Miller.” Clarke grinned. 

 

“Are the others here?” Octavia demanded, clearly thinking about her brother. Clarke sobered. 

 

“I never made it up to space,” Clarke said instead. “The others haven’t come down. _Yet._ ” She added. 

 

“Whose the girl behind you?” Miller asked, and Madi poked her head around Clarke. 

 

“This is Madi. We found each other a month after Praimfaya,” Clarke introduced them. “Madi, these are my friends. Well, some of them.” Clarke climbed over the rubble, to allow more room for others to get out. Miller stood next to her as more people filed out, Octavia directly across from her. Her mom and Marcus were the last ones out, and she was wrapped in a tight hug by both. She awkwardly hugged them back, squirming to get out of their arms as soon as she thought it was polite to. Jackson nodded to her, eyes flicking to Miller, who had taken a step closer to Clarke. Clarke gave him a one shouldered shrug, motioning for Octavia to come closer and plopping down on the dusty ground. Miller sat down, and Octavia filled in the group. 

 

“Most of Earth is like this,” Clarke explained to them. “But there is _one_ spot of green. It’s pretty far away, even by rover. It took Madi and I a day and a half to get here.” 

 

“It sounds like we need to get there if we want to survive,” Octavia commented, glancing over her shoulder at her people, who were still marveling at the land. 

 

“It’s the only place with animals, and berries, yeah. Only we wouldn’t be the only people in it.” 

 

“There’s more people?” Miller asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“A group of prisoners, being lead by a women named Charmaine. They weren’t immediately hostile to me, and they let me use their tools to get the bunker out. I didn’t tell them I was unburying _people_ and supplies.” 

 

“So they think that you’re not a threat to their land,” Octavia inferred. 

 

“They think that I’m a threat either way. They are aware of my extensive knowledge of the land. They think that they’ll be able to overcome me.” Clarke paused. “Which they could. It’s two against 100, and they have more guns, and a weapon that’s use is unknown.” Clarke pulled out her sketchbook and showed them the drawing of it. 

 

“Huh,” Miller said, handing her sketchbook back. “I think we need to worry about getting there before anything else, though.” 

 

“If we walk, it’ll take us half a month,” Clarke said. “But going back and forth with the Rover would take longer, as there are 814 people to transport, and the Rover can only hold around 10. That’s over 80 trips, of a day and half each way.” 

 

“So we walk,” Octavia said firmly. “You can lead the way with the Rover. If people start getting tired or weak, they can ride in the rover until they feel better, or you can speed ahead and get them to your encampment.” Miller nodded, and Clarke nodded as well.

 

“If they’re simply tired, they can ride in the rover. If they’re sick, I can get Madi to drive them back to the camp and take care of them. You need a lead, and Madi’s better with smaller groups.” She looked over at the young girl, who was awkwardly standing to the side. 

 

“Mads,” Clarke called, and her daughter came scrambling to her side. Clarke explained the plan to her, and she nodded. 

 

“We can start off in the morning. But for now, pack up, get some rest.” The group wandered back into the bunker to sleep, after Octavia told them of the plan. Clarke lingered outside, arm around Madi’s shoulder. 

 

“You coming?” Miller asked, tilting his head towards the bunker’s door.

 

“I haven’t slept in an actual bed for 6 years,” Clarke said, shaking her head. “I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep.” Miller glanced at the Rover, nodding his head. 

 

“I’ll stay with you, then.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Clarke protested.

 

“I’ve had enough of the bunker anyways.” Clarke sighed, as Madi climbed into the trunk of the rover. Clarke followed her, Miller jumping in a moment after. 

 

“Do you really think they’ll come back down?” Miller said, once Madi was asleep. 

 

“I don’t even know if they made it up there safely,” Clarke admitted softly. “But I bet they did, and I think they’re doing everything they can to get back down here. Bellamy has Octavia down here.” 

 

“And you.” 

 

“He think’s I’m dead.” 

 

“He’ll come down here,” Miller decided firmly. 


	2. Chapter 2

The journey was long, and dangerous in the blistering heat. They heavily rationed food and water to make it to Eden, and took turns riding in the back of the rover. Clarke drove, Madi leaving the passenger seat to Miller. She chose to walk beside Octavia, learning stories from the bunker and learning even more about Bellamy. As they drove, they exchanged concerns about the new group and living situations, Clarke trying to describe Eden as well as she could. 

 

After two weeks of traveling, they finally reached the edge of the forest. Miller let out a gasp, eyes wide at the sight of so much _green._

 

“It’s a sight to behold, isn’t it,” Clarke commented, standing beside him as the other 814 people scrambled to the top of the hill to get a glimpse. 

 

“This is your _home_?” Miller stammered.

 

“ _Our_ home,” Clarke corrected. Madi came up beside her, and Clarke wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

 

“Let’s see out actual home,” Clarke said after a moment, climbing back into the rover. Miller reclaimed his seat, and she sped off towards her camp. _Their_ camp, she corrected herself. Her people were out of the bunker. Miller was even more amazed at the camp, seeing the reserves of food and water stored in one of the buildings. 

 

“It’s nothing compared to Arcadia or Polis, but it’s something.” 

 

“Clarke, this is _amazing,_ ” Kane complimented. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Abby agreed. Rustling from the branches caught Clarke’s attention, and she focused on the direction it came from. 

 

“I thought you were getting supplies, not _people_ ,” Charmaine sneered, jumping out from the trees. 

 

“I didn’t lie,” Clarke chirped, taking a step in front of Miller, Abby and Marcus. “Though was it the best idea to enter a camp full of people?” Madi was behind her with a rifle pointed at her, and Clarke smiled innocently. 

 

“It’s awfully easy to surround you when you do.” A mocking grin. 

 

“How do you know _you’re_ not surrounded?” Miller took a step forwards, a hand on Clarke’s shoulder in warning. 

 

“Because your people aren’t exactly the _quietest_ out there. They make a racket every time they move a muscle.” She scowled, and Clarke nodded at Madi. Clarke held her own gun up to Charmaine’s temple, as Madi found rope and bound her hands behind her back. 

 

“Did they not help you get us out?” Abby pried, eyeing Charmaine with a critical eye. 

 

“That was when it was just me and Madi. I don’t doubt that they’ll be pretty pissed off once they realized I brought back 814 people with me,” Clarke reasoned. Madi tugged her over to one of the buildings, binding her to a post. Clarke nodded at Madi, who gave Charmaine one last glare before moving to Clarke’s side. 

 

“Clarke’s in charge here,” Octavia said before Abby could say anything else.

 

“Octavia, you’re the leader of every single person here except for Clarke and Madi,” Kane pointed out helplessly. 

 

“And she will keep her position as leader,” Clarke assured Kane. 

 

“But Clarke will help me lead, as will Miller.” Octavia caught Miller’s eye, giving him a small nod. 

 

“Very well.” Kane pulled Abby away before she could argue further, and Clarke sighed, looking around the packed camp. 

 

“We need to figure out living quarters,” Miller pointed out. 

 

“We use the trees we cut down to build cabins,” Octavia suggested. “Multiple people in one.” Clarke nodded. 

 

“Six to a cabin?” Clarke suggested. She started to sketch a rough drawing of what a cabin could look like in the dirt, with six beds and only two rooms, with one being a simple toilet. 

 

“We can have communal showers,” Octavia added. “We’re not that well off. Maybe in a couple years we can transition to having private showers.” 

 

“There’s a river nearby that we can use for laundry and washing, if we need it,” Clarke told them. “No giant eels,” Clarke joked, and they chuckled. 

 

“That’s good, Jasper’s not here to save me,” Octavia countered, they quieted down. 

 

“He’s not,” Miller agreed. “But I think he’d be glad we’re not stuck on his decision and able to joke about the past.” They waited another moment before continuing the discussion on the layout of camp and their plans for everything. 

 

“I think we should give them a day to adjust to the forest,” Clarke commented. “It’s pretty overwhelming after living underground, it was overwhelming enough for me after traveling in that wasteland for a few days alone.” They nodded. 

 

Days passed and they made good progress on the expanding of the camp. Madi had made fast friends with Ethan and some of the other Grounder kids, though Clarke’s relationship with her mom was more strained than ever. Abby was having difficulty processing everything Clarke had gone through and how that had drastically changed her, while Clarke was still reeling from the mass of people that looked to her for help. Clarke and Madi kept their own residence, beside a newly built cabin for Octavia and one for Miller. The camp had decided on their own that their three main leaders would get their own residence. Miller set up patrols, protecting their camp from Eligius, and Clarke regularly chatted with Charmaine to pry information about the group from her. 

 

Another Eligius member made an approach a month after the bunker made it to Eden, claiming to come peacefully. 

 

“I just want in on your little city,” He said carefully. “I promise I’m not here to free Charmaine.” He glanced at Charmaine, who glared at him. 

 

“What’s your name?” Octavia demanded. 

 

“Miles Ezekiel Shaw. You can call me Zeke.” 

 

“Strip him of his weapons, if he has any,” Clarke said, with a nod from both Miller and Octavia. Zeke allowed himself to be searched thoroughly, Octavia having him take off his shoes and shake them upside down to check for hidden knives. 

 

“Put him with Indra’s construction group,” Clarke decided. She pointed towards Indra, who nodded slightly. 

 

“He seems more cooperative than Charmaine,” Miller commented. “Do you think he’ll be more open about helping us know them? Just in case they’re hostiles?” Clarke considered this, looking towards Octavia. 

 

“It’s worth a shot,” Octavia said with a shrug. “It’ll help him gain trust too.” 


End file.
